


Infiltrator

by Caprica12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: tfa_kink, Gen, Hux and Kylo in the background, IN SPACE!, Spies, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprica12/pseuds/Caprica12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two deep cover Cylon agents watch the first and last time the Starkiller fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrator

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors.
> 
> Fill for this http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7811467#cmt7811467.

While General Hux delivered his speech, Lieutenant Aaron Doral thought of his people, but there were brothers and sisters in Hosnian Prime, so he tried to think in something else.  
  
(Who knew if the phantom energy could interfere with the downloads - Aaron had done what he could, he had risked his cover with his alert message and they-)  
  
The speech got more passionate; Aaron thought harder.  
  
Under his feet was the First Order's super-weapon. So much money spend and so many broken treaties. Soulless, without a Hybrid to make it alive. Aaron thought that it would be lovely to watch it burn. He focused on that; it was better that thinking in what he was going to witness.  
  
_This has happened before_.  
  
\----  
  
In the Finalizer, Petty Officer Rhea Valerii glanced at Kylo Ren from her workstation, and thought _the Force_.  
  
(God had many names and Rhea had always wanted to know them all)  
  
She looked at him looking at the Starkiller firing, the red line turning into strings, moving inexorably toward planets, toward people, closer and closer and she thought, _I won't feel it, but you will, all of it_.  
  
The officers in the Starkiller Base were supposed to watch. The officers in the Finalizer were supposed to work. So Rhea lowered her head and worked.  
  
Children all over the galaxy had grown up in stories of Aldebaran. But for the Cylon, tales of planetary destruction was everything they had about their past.  
  
_Hera's children ought to know better_ , she thought, ruefully, _God will never forgive this sin_.


End file.
